Rocket
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: " What were you expecting ? He's a McHale and a McAvoy, this kid will be a tyrant. " [Post 2x09]


A/N : Because I really needed fluff. I hope you guys will enjoy this one, and I also hope I proof-read it correctly :)

* * *

October had always been Mac's favorite month in New-York, she enjoyed running in Central Park, seeing that the leaves' colors were changing, the sign that autumn was already there. It also meant Halloween, and then Thanksgiving, Christmas and finally the New-Year. There was so much to celebrate, and she had so many people to do it with.

She was breathing heavily, trying to stop the tears to run down her cheeks, she was looking at her left hand. The engagement ring Will gave her almost a year ago. He asked her to marry him less than a year before, and she couldn't believe she had said yes. Above the engagement ring was the wedding ring, she wanted to elope, but Will surprised her on Valentine's day, a wonderful surprise as they got married in New York's Public Library, her family was here, Will's family, and all the newsroom family too. And on the February 14th's night, they conceived the bundle of joy who was sleeping in her arms.

The baby's little hand was wrapped around her finger, his pinky on the top of the engagement ring's diamond. She wanted to take a picture of it but she was so scared she might wake him if she moved too much.

It was late on the afternoon, and she could watch the sun setting by her window, the orange light coming into her room, her baby was the most beautiful baby she had ever laid eyes on, there was no doubt about it, and it wasn't because he was hers and Will's. It was just the truth.

She was so lost in her thoughts staring at her baby boy that she didn't hear the knock on the door, or Sloan coming into the room. It was only when her friend put the box of pastries on the tray that Mackenzie realized her best friend was standing at the end of the bed.

" Will called when he left, asked me if I could come, he didn't want to leave you alone. "

" I'm not alone. " mumbled Mac

" I can see. " smiled Sloan " I brought you donuts, your favorites from the little shop you love so much. The guy said he knew you gave birth because you didn't show up at nine-thirty this morning. And I got you something too, little man. "

She put down a stuffed panda, almost as big as the baby boy, in the crib near the bed and sat in the armchair her eyes never leaving the sleeping baby in his mother's arms. He wasn't as tiny as most of the newborns she had seen before, he looked so peaceful and precious that for half a second she wanted to ask Mac if she could hold him.

" I'm sure he'd be happy to thank you, but he fell asleep twenty minutes ago, and it's better like that."

" What were you expecting ? He's a McHale and a McAvoy, this kid will be a tyrant. " continued the young woman " He's cute. Oh, he's way more than cute. "

" Yeah. You want to hold him ? "

" Eh, I'm not really good with babies. I'm going to wait until he's four or five I think. "

" Alright. " laughed Mackenzie

" So, does he have a name ? William McAvoy Jr ? Billy ? "

" Arthur. Arthur Sloan McAvoy. "

" Really ? "

" I'm sure I'm going to regret it someday, but yes. Will couldn't choose between James, Charles and Sloan, so Arthur picked his middle name, he wrapped his little hand around a piece of paper and your name was on it. "

" He has good taste. "

* * *

His baby wasn't a day-old, but he was already his greatest achievement. Will was standing in front of the window, his son safely tucked in his arms, it was the middle of the night and Mackenzie was finally sleeping, but Arthur wasn't, his eyes were wide open, watching his father.

The baby boy was wearing a skeleton pajama that his father had bought him earlier in the afternoon, because his kid was born on October 31st, Will wanted him to be dressed for it. It was silly, Mac said it was silly, and Sloan laughed too, but he didn't care.

It was a beautiful night for this time of the year, the sky was clear enough for Will to see several stars, even with the lights of the city. Arthur had one of his fists in his mouth and was sucking it avidly, Will wanted to laugh, he didn't know why but the look on his son's face was priceless and it just made him happier than he'd ever been.

" I really don't know what I'm doing buddy." he whispered " And I'm sure you don't know either, twenty-four hours ago, you were in your mom's belly and here you are, in my arms. You're so big, a real McAvoy, tall and strong, let's hope you got the McHale's brain. "

He kissed his son's forehead, and looked at the sky. He thought about his mother, their last conversation. They were in the living-room if the house he grew up in, he was sitting in front of her in the couch, and she was in the armchair by the window, she looked tired but peaceful. He remembered how she smiled at him, beaming with pride, and she told him she hoped he'd find someone he could have a family with. He remembered way too perfectly how his mother's voice sounded like when she said she knew why he was still alone, that he was afraid of becoming like his father.

" Your grandma, my mom, she would have loved to meet you. She was an amazing woman, really clever, really strong, she would have been so proud to have such a cute grandson..."

" I'm sure she's proud of her son too. "

He turned around to see Mackenzie smiling at him. His eyes were full of tears, full of joy and regret. He looked again at the stars and smiled, whispering slowly few words to his mother, and walked toward the bed.

"I think he's hungry " he said " He'd been sucking his fist for a while, but I didn't want to wake you up, and he wasn't crying. "

Mackenzie just nodded and took the baby from Will's arms. He sat on the edge of the bed, watched as Mac lifted her shirt and adjusted the baby against her chest. Arthur was trying to wrap his fist around her skin, but he just ended up kicking himself in the face.

" Get in here. " whispered Mackenzie

" What ? "

" Just, here. " she added, looking at the empty spot by her side " Hold him with me."

" I'm way too old for this. " he whispered, almost an hour later, looking at his baby

Mackenzie and Arthur were both asleep, he was in the bed with his wife and son, the baby boy asleep in Mackenzie's arms. He couldn't move because she had her head on his shoulder, and he didn't want to wake her up, or deal with a cranky baby. He didn't care that his whole body had gone numb a few minutes ago, because it was worth it.

Being with Mackenzie, welcoming this amazing little piece of them was what he had always wanted.


End file.
